Yugioh and Pokemon
by Dark Angel Rising II
Summary: Ash and gang are in a new city. Ash pairs up with a mysterious person.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I am starting on my second fanfic. I know, I know I haven't finished me first fanfic, but I am working on it.**

**Well I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon. I wish I owned Yugioh and no matter how much I wish for it, it will never come true. But that is okay because I won't have time to do what I want. Pokemon it is neutral.**

**Well let's get started**

Ash, Misty, and Brock have just arrived in a new city. Brock checked the map and realized that the city was not on the map. They had no idea if they in Kanto, Hoen, or Johto. So they decided to split up. They had agreed to meet in the area are right now in two hours so they could share the information they had found.

Misty went with Brock. And Ash went with Pikachu.

"Man Pikachu I wish I knew where we were? I want to catch a new Pokemon." Ash told his best pal.

"Pi pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he pointed to a big Blue Dragon of in the distance before it disappeared.

Ash took out his Pokedex and Pokedex said, "Pokemon Unidentified."

Then a car drove by and splattered mud all over Ash and Pikachu.

"Pikachu look at us we are filthy!"

"Pikachu!"

"Hey Pikachu maybe we can buy new clothes." Ash said as they entered a store that looked a bit gothic.

"Hey Brock how do you think Ash is doing?" Misty asked Brock while holding on to a little Pokemon in her arms (Togepi)

"I don't know. But knowing Ash he is probably looking for a challenge."

"I hope that is the case."

"Toki toki pri!"

After Ash and Pikachu exited the shop wearing a black robe they saw a boy with spiky tri colored hair with an upside down pyramid hanging from his neck. He looked a bit older than Ash yet shorter. When he got to where Ash was he grabbed him from the shoulder and asked.

"Where is he tell me now!"

Ash not knowing what to do called on Pikachu to thunder shock the the spiky haired kid. So Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt towards the other kid but just before the thunder bolt hit the boy a shield rose around him protecting him.

Ash then asked the spiky haired kid. "What do you want! I don't know you ."

Then the boy apologized. "I am so sorry. I thought you where a Rare Hunter since you are wearing a black robe."

"Oh. Well could you tellm e where I am?" Ash asked.

"You are in the city of Domino. The Battle City is currently going on."

"A tournament! I'll use Pikachu, Treeko, Taillow, Totodile, Chikorita, and Cindaquil!"

"I am using Slifer the Sky Dragon. Well actually Yami is."

"Who is Yami?" Ash asked puzzled.

And before the boy could answer. A man appeared. He was wearing a robe so can't see how he looks like. " Yugi I finally found you."

Yugi instantly transformed into a taller version of himself , and his voice had a higher tone. Ash figured this must be Yami.

"Marik. What do you want?" Yami said.

"Nothing just the power of the pharaoh." The man talked in a voice that sounded like he was being controlled from a distance.

Ash got freaked out by this so he started leaving but then Yami asked, "You tell your yellow monster to attack him!"

"No way first we battle!" Ash said.

"I don't have time to duel."

Just then the mysterious man interrupted. " I just thought you might want to know. I have your friends." Then the man threw some smoke balls and he disappeared.

The last comment really got Yami pissed. And when Ash saw how serious this had gotten he decided to join in with Yami.

"Oh I don't recall introducing myself. I am Ash. And this here is my buddy PiKachu. I am a Pokemon trainer."

"I am Yugi. But enough chit chat I have to find my friends."

"I'll help."

"Thanks Ash."

Just then a balloon came. Guess who it is is if guessed right I'll send you a gift.

Well see you next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys I am back, I am so sorry, I have not continued my fanfics, but I'll try to post them up more often. And oh yeah I just want to tell you guys that I will be posting a Naruto fanfic, an Inu Yasha fanfic, and a fullmetal alchemist, the first chapter of each of this fanfic will be on the web before 2008 begins, well that's what I am hoping for. **

**Well I do not own Yugioh or Pokemon. And I'll never will. And now on with the fanfic.**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Then at that moment Meowth pulled out a device that had a hand.

"You will never have my Pikachu, not in million years!" Ash said " Hey Yugi…? Where did he go?"

"Aw! It seems like your friends abandoned you. Bu huh get over it, now hand over Pikachu.. huh? James did you fix that whole that was on the balloon?" Jesse said.

"Hey Meowth?"

"Hey don't get me into your…" Meowth was saying when the balloon popped and send them flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They all yelled at the same time as they where sent flying to the air.

"Good riddance. Hey Pikachu at least we know where we are, now we gotta find Misty and Brock, and I feel sorry for that kid maybe I can help him if I see him again, but first thing first." Ash said.

So they walked around the city. Meanwhile Brock and Misty separated so they could find info much faster.

"Man Togepi this city is really big, we finally found the name is Domino city, but we need to find a Pokemon center because we are more likely to stay in this city at least for tonight."

"Toki pri!"

Then at that moment Misty saw a dark alley way.

"Man that looks scary but its not that big maybe I'll get more info across the alley since there is no people here for me to ask for info."

"Toki toki pri!" Togepi said nervously.

**Oh this is getting good? Well I'll continue it soon. Please review**


End file.
